Te quiero
by Anabelle martinez
Summary: ¿Qué paso en el tercer libro entre Magnus y Alec? ¿Por qué decidieron sacar su amor a la luz? Ahora lo sabremos


Los personajes son de Cassandra Clarie yo solo he puesto la historia y mi imaginación.

* * *

><p>El perfil de la luna se vislumbraba desde una pequeña claraboya. En la gran Sala de los Acuerdos cazadores de sombras y subterráneos se miraban recelosamente y trazaban las extrañas marcas.<p>

Alec miraba sin ver al resto del grupo y asentía sin escuchar ni una palabra. Los sucesos acaecidos el día anterior no paraban de volver una y otra vez a su cabeza y sin quererlo, volvió a revivir todo lo ocurrido.

Atravesaba una de las calles más concurridas de Alacante, en dirección a la gran Sala de los Acuerdos, entretenido con lo que le rodeaba. Todavía se sorprendía observando maravillado a la variopinta multitud de cazadores de sombras que circulaban por las callejas, con sus extravagantes atuendos y marcas. Los niños corrían entre la gente, con disfraces de nefilim y con estelas de juguete en la mano y los ancianos los cuidaban, sentados en una pequeña cafetería en la que se preparaban ellos mismo sus tisanas y brebajes, mientras rememoraban viajas batallas e ilusiones pérdidas.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, percibió demasiado tarde la mano que salió de la oscuridad y lo arrastró hasta el fondo de un callejón. Alec intentó agarrar su daga, pero parecía que había desaparecido por arte de magia.

Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse para luchar contra su secuestrador, un par de labios se encontraron con los suyos. Unos labios que conocía muy bien. Unos labios suaves, delicados y un tanto juguetones.

― Debería haber sabido que eras tú ― dijo, separándose bruscamente de su amigo.

― ¡Sorpresa! ― gritó Magnus.

― ¡Shhhh! ¡Cállate! ¿No ves que nos pueden oír? ― murmuró Alec, irritado. Magnus lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Y qué pasa si nos ven?

― ¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Estás loco? Pueden pasar muchas cosas. La primera es que si nos pillan pueden llevarte a la cárcel por incumplir los acuerdos y luego imagínate que pensaría la gente si…

La expresión de Magnus se endureció y adoptó una expresión imperturbable. A pesar de que no había ninguna emoción en su rostro, su interior estaba sumergido en un gran dolor. Dolor por un amor no correspondido, por un amor que nunca saldría a la luz. Porque no hay peor sufrimiento que aquel que proviene del amor. Y de repente la realidad cayó sobre él cómo un losa pesada y supo que no aguantaría más desprecios ni lágrimas.

― ¡Claro, ya me lo imagino! ¿Que diría la gente si encuentran a un hijo de los Lightwood besándose con un subterráneo cualquiera? Sería de verdad todo un escándalo…

―No seas injusto, compréndeme – replicó Alec

― ¿Qué te comprenda? – murmuró Magnus con una estremecedora calma – Llevo comprendiéndote seis meses, Alec. ¿Quién me comprende a mi? ¿Crees que esto es fácil? ¿De verdad piensas que me gusta fingir todo esto? No sabes lo que me duele cada vez que mientes, cada vez que me niegas…Te quiero Alec, pero ya no soporto esto, no aguanto. Por mucho que me empeñe en que me quieras, el amor es de dos y si tu no pones nada de tu parte jamás podremos querernos.

―Lo siento, dame tiempo ― dijo Alec, se había quedado sin palabras.

― Me parece que lo que necesitas no es tiempo― respondió Magnus.

―Si sólo…―empezó a decir, pero Magnus ya se había ido. Se había esfumado.

Alec se quedó paralizado. En un intento desesperado, movió las manos a su alrededor intentando encontrar al mago, pero lo único que encontró fue más dolor. Una leve brisa le acarició los cabellos, y luego todo se volvió dolorosamente estático.

― ¿Te encuentras bien Alec? Te veo un poco pálido― le susurró Isabelle, preocupada.

― Si, sólo estoy un poco cansado ― Isabelle arqueó una ceja perfectamente perfilada y puso una cara que decía "No te creo nada" ― En serio, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Lo mejor será que me vaya a sentarme un poco

Isabelle asintió, aunque sabía perfectamente que su hermano le ocultaba algo. Llevaba días inquieto y por que no decirlo, un poco insoportable. Con un suspiró observó atentamente cómo Alec atravesaba la abarrotada sala y desaparecía de su vista.

Unos pasos más adelante, Alec se apoyó sobre una de las grandes columnas de mármol blanco y se dejó caer exhausto. Llevaba días buscando a Magnus por todo Alacante. Había recorrido todos los bosques, todas las calles, todas las tiendas y especialmente aquellas dónde vendían sombreros, pero no había forma de encontrarlo.. De todas maneras, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había intentando, tratar de buscar a un mago que no quiere que lo encuentres y si en especial ese mago es Magnus Bane, es imposible.

― Está aquí – le susurró alguien por la espalda.

Alec se giró, sorprendido. Y se encontró con una joven, de no más de quince años, alta y con el cabello de un color tan negro que estuvo seguro que podía fundirse con la noche. Tenía unos ojos azules verdosos que lo miraban con timidez.

― ¿De quién hablas? ― preguntó.

La joven negó con la cabeza y se limitó a señalar un punto entre la multitud.

―El amor es una fuerza poderosa, Alec Lighwood y además es lo más hermoso que tenemos las personas. Jamás renuncies a ello.

Alec miró atónito a la joven y después desplazó la mirada hasta el punto donde señalaba.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse.

Ahí estaba. La persona a la que amaba y también a la persona que había hecho daño.

―Magnus ―susurró.

Nunca supo como consiguió llegar hasta él y cómo aguantó la espera.. Los pensamientos volaron por su cabeza; mil y una maneras de perdile perdón, de expresarle su amor, de implorarle una respuesta….Pero cuando se acercó y sus miradas se entrelazaron, se quedó completamente en blanco.

― Eh….yo…me preguntaba si te gustaría ser mi compañero de batalla ―dijo Alec, tartamudeando. Magnus le miró fríamente y ladeó la cabeza.

― No creo sea bueno para ti que te vean conmigo… ―dijo Magnus, esquivando su mirada. Luego, con toda la elegancia y dignidad que pudo reunir, levantó la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Alec entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. No podía dejar que se fuera, no antes de decirle que lo amaba. Primero sería sincero con él y si decidía no perdonarlo, tendría la tranquilidad de haber sido franco.

-¡Espera, por favor! ¡No te vayas! ―dijo, agarrándole la mano. Magnus se giró y lo miró con dureza – Te quiero, Magnus. Siento haberme comportado cómo un estúpido. Y entendería perfectamente que no me perdonaras pero aun así, te esperaré. Estaré aquí siempre y…

Magnus posó sus dedos en los labios de Alec y le acarició las mejillas. El joven lo miró con adoración, con reverencia, con amor…

Y sus miradas se entrelazaron, sus labios se unieron y ya no hubo más dudas ni vacilaciones.

Porque cuando el amor llama a tu puerta, no hay obstáculos que lo separen.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado :)<p>

De todas formas muchas gracias por leerlo.

Bsss.

Salu2


End file.
